Angels of the Red Sea
by WinLik3aBosS
Summary: After the Civil War breaks out in the Kashmir Restaurant, young Martin is separated from his family for 10 whole years. Afterwards, he must fight on the dangerous streets of Rapture.


Angels of the Red Sea

**This is my second story everyone, and I hope it will be better than my first. Practice makes perfect am I right? Anyway, I do not take credit for any Bioshock characters besides my own. **

Today was a day of progress, thought Isaac Warren as his men loaded the wooden boxes and crates labeled, "FONTAINE FISHERIES". Working for Fontaine had its ups and downs, but it sure as hell beat working for Ryan. When Ryan said that "…with the sweat of your brow, Rapture can become your city as well!" he didn't mention the fact that we would be working in factories with terrible conditions! Screw Ryan! He doesn't understand how us normal people feel, how us normal people have to work for a living, while all he does is sit in his chair all day and ignore the peoples pleas for help! Such ignorance led Isaac here, at the bottom of the city working with criminals and juveniles.

Once all of the crates were loaded, Isaac and his men walked into the train and sat down. The conductor flipped the switch so that they would be arriving at the Kashmir Restaurant. Inside each of these crates (unknown to the conductor) were guns, pipes, and grenades, all hidden under tons of fish which the security guards sifted through before they entered the train. Fontain's men had hidden the weapons well, and so far, everything looked good. After a few moments of awkward waiting in the smoky and dim lit train car, the conductor flipped the switch again, and the train came to a halt in the station. Isaac and his men picked up the crates and waited till all of the other citizens had left the car.

"Must be a sudden demand for fish at the Kashmir Restaurant huh?" The conductor laughed. Isaac didn't laugh.

"We're in the middle of the damn Atlantic. Of course there's a high demand for fish." He snorted as he led his men out of the train car. Outside, men and women talked to one another, completely oblivious of what was to come. Good, Isaac thought. They were probably all Ryan's people anyway. Each and every one of them.

"Come on, this way." Isaac said, leading them along the train station to a pair of metal doors leading to a glass hallway labeled, "Kashmir Restaurant". Isaac and his men nonchalantly walked through the crowd of people awaiting their train and into the tunnel. Fish and other sea creatures swam away as a giant metal creature, otherwise known as a big daddy, appeared to fix a leak in the building ahead of them (The Kashmir Restaurant).

Isaac continued to guide his men through the hallway until they reached another set of doors which opened automatically. Once the doors opened, the group walked into a lounge/waiting room where people waited to be seated. Isaac promptly walked up to the waiter at the podium, and waited for the waiter to acknowledge his existence.

The waiter on the other hand was too busy writing down something on a notepad. Growing impatient, Isaac knocked on the podium with his knuckles. Surprised, the waiter threw his head up immediately, and smiled.

"Sorry sir, my apologies. Do you have a reservation?" Isaac handed him a small slip of paper that had the word "SWORDFISH" on it. The waiter's face turned from pleasant and cheerful to a solemn, downcast expression. "Right over there sir, on the left. You'll find that the kitchen is right down the hall." He said. Isaac smiled and nodded. The civilians in the room watched suspiciously as the group of men left the rom.

"Arthur, I thought that when they delivered food to a Restaurant, they delivered it to the back? Why are these men doing it at the front desk? Isn't that just reserved for civilians?" Martha asked her husband while watching the men walk down a separate hall to the kitchen.

"It's probably nothing honey, maybe they had a leak in the tunnel and it's being repaired. You know how there's so many leaks here in Rapture. Besides, would you please keep an eye on Martin he's crawling all over the place!" Arthur replied, annoyed as his son, Martin, crawled onto his lap while he was reading the newspaper. Martha complied and picked Martin off of Arthur's lap. Arthur continued to read as Martha kept her eyes on the men as they passed by.

"Table for three? McMahon's?" The waiter called out in the open room.

"That's us. C'mon lets go." Arthur said, folding up his newspaper and walking towards the podium. Martha followed, carrying Martin. When Arthur finally reached the awaiting waiter, Martha spoke up,

"Excuse me sir, why are those men carrying food in through the entrance? Aren't they supposed to bring it in through the back?" Before Arthur could tell the waiter that he was truly sorry, the waiter replied.

"Sorry ma'am. There was a flooding in the tunnel, so we had to bring them in through here."

"There now see? I told you it was probably a leak or flood. Now please would you just let it go?" Arthur scolded her. He turned back towards the waiter, "I'm sorry sir, we'll just get moving to our table." The waiter smiled and nodded. The couple eventually reached their table, and sat down.

Isaac and his men finally reached the entrance to the kitchen, and knocked on the door in rhythm to the song "If I Didn't Care". The door opened, and a scrawny chef opened the door, and let them inside. The men followed Isaac inside and put the crates on the floor and nearby shelves. The scrawny chef accompanied Isaac to a nearby closet and shut the door.

"Is everything ready? You do know that everything has to be prepared, 'cause when the fighting starts, all of Rapture's gonna go to hell!" The chef's whispering voice started to rise, and Isaac quickly clasped his hand on his mouth to shut him up.

"Shut the fuck up! You do know that not all of these employees are friendly, right?" The chef nodded under Isaacs's hand. After a minute, Isaac released, and the chef took deep breaths.

"For Fontaine…for the people…for Rapture…" He muttered.

"Arthur I'm telling you, there's something wrong!" Martha continued to fester about the matter of the men bringing the supplies through the front door. As she babbled onward, Arthur stared at her pale blue eyes, trying to tune her out. Try as he must, her words kept circling around his head. Few minutes had passed before Arthur decided to stop ignoring her,

"Martha please, we came here to enjoy one of the most luxurious restaurants in the entire city, and you're making it into a scene! Please, calm down and enjoy…" Arthur sighed. Curiosity still had the better of Martha, and she decided to continue questioning her husband.

"I know I know Arthur. But, before I stop, would you please answer me this?" Arthur nodded. "If the tunnel has flooded, then how have they been getting the rest of their food? They certainly haven't gone through that door, because we were waiting out there for about 2 hours waiting to be seated for the best restaurant in the city! And with all of these customers, I _highly_ doubt that they had enough in storage…" Listening intently, Arthur processed what his wife had said through his head. She had a point, but was he really going to let her suck him into this? No, he had to divert her attention before it was too late…

"Soooo….did you hear about the shooting? They say they finally killed Fontaine! Isn't that great! Finally, we can roam the streets of Rapture knowing that his thugs aren't around." Martha's eyes stared at him with mild interest. She knew he didn't want to continue this conversation, so she went back to reading the menu.

"All right, is the entire staff here?" Isaac asked the scrawny chef. He humbly nodded in return. Isaac turned from his pitiful existence and back to the staff. "For some of you, you have no idea what I'm about to say, but for the majority of you, you will understand. Times are tough here in Rapture, and we must do something about freeing it from that man Ryan, aka "King of Rapture". So, those of you who know what I'm talking about, you know what to do." By the time he had finished the last word, all of the employee's turned towards the three that didn't understand and grabbed them by the neck. They waited calmly as they struggled for breath, and fell limp in their arms. Isaac smiled.

The leftover employees walked quickly over to the boxes of fish and pulled bags and sacks out of them, that contained weapons. Machine guns, grenades, and plasmids all wrapped in a neat little box. Today, Isaac thought, History would be made.


End file.
